Adapters for mounting pressure sensors at internal combustion engines are for example used on large diesel engines, such as marine vessel diesel engines, for carrying out long-term pressure monitoring. Such adapters are attached on cylinder covers with a connection provided for this purpose, said adapters themselves having an opening towards the cylinder. The adapters comprise a housing as well as a gas duct which in the mounted state can exchange gas with the gas in the cylinder and, thus, is in particular exposed to the gas pressure within the cylinder.
Furthermore, such adapters have a connection for inserting a pressure sensor with a sensor membrane wherein the sensor membrane in the inserted state reaches the gas duct and is exposed to the gas pressure within the gas duct.
Conventional adapters have recesses, necks and/or pockets at sites close to the sensor at which deposits accumulate after extended operation periods that affect the measurement results. In the lubricating oil operation of marine vessel diesel engines these deposits comprise for example lubricating oil residues as well as scale and soot.
To ensure good measurement results it is necessary to dismount the sensor and to clean the adapter nearly every other day. This means an enormous maintenance effort because for this purpose the operation of the engine, for example the marine vessel diesel engine, must be shut off during the cleaning operation.